Snowboarding encompasses many different styles of riding. Some may use a “freestyle” snowboard to ride a half pipe, jumps, and other terrain features. Others may use a “freeride” snowboard for backcountry snowboarding and long descents. Still others may use a powder board for riding in fresh snow. Each style of board will have unique dimensions to suit a style of riding. Likewise, each style of board will have different flexural properties. However, despite the many styles of boards and the various lengths and widths available, they do not remotely approach the diversity of the riders that will use them. Riders come in different shapes and sizes and all have different riding styles and preferences. Even during a given day of riding a rider may switch to a different board as the riding conditions change.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide means for tuning a snowboard's ride properties to suit each rider and the riding conditions.